Warriors: Sunset
by Lightningstripe
Summary: This is about the clans after they've been living in their new home for moons. I can't say much more than that without giving things away. Note: written before Starlight. Please R&R! Chapter six is now included. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**A/N hey! This is my first _real _fanfic, so sorry if, you know, you can tell. Will be updated often. I have 44 pages written already. I just want to start with the first chapter. NOTE – I started writing this before Starlight, so it's going to be different.**

**Disclaimer - All characters, (except for the ones with the word "mine" ****next to their name) sadly, belong to Erin Hunter.**

**WARRIORS: SUNSET**

**ALLIEGENCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER FIRESTAR – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY BRAMBLECLAW – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APRENTICE, DARKPAW (mine)

MEDICINE CAT CINDERPELT – dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, LEAFPELT – light brown tabby she-cat with

amber eyes

WARRIORS

MOUSEFUR – small, dusky brown she-cat

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat

CLOUDTAIL – longhaired white tom

APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW

BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

ASHFUR – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, WEBPAW (mine)

RAINWHISKER – dark gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW (joint with Squirreltail) (mine)

SOOTFUR – lighter gray tom with amber eyes

SORRELTAIL – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

LONGSTORM – longhaired white tom with dark blue eyes (met the clan in their new home, and became a warrior of Thunderclan when asked by Firestar.) (mine)

SQUIRRELTAIL – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW (joint with Rainwhisker) (mine)

SPIDERFANG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

APPRENTICES

BIRCHPAW – white-brown tom with green eyes

WEBPAW – gray she-cat, green eyes (mine)

DARKPAW – dark gray, almost black tom with silver stripes and amber eyes (mine)

RABBITPAW – white she-cat with black flecks, amber eyes (mine)

QUEENS

FERNCLOUD – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes,

mother of Dustpelt's kits, oldest nursery queen

WHITEWHISKER – white she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS

LONGTAIL – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to

failing sight

GOLDENFLOWER – pale ginger she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADERBLACKSTAR – large white tom with huge, jet-black paws

DEPUTY RUSSETFUR – dark ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, COALPAW (mine)

MEDICINE CAT LITTLECLOUD – very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MARSHWHISKER – dark brown and black tom, amber eyes

WARRIORS

CEDARHEART – dark gray tom

ROWANCLAW- ginger she-cat

NIGHTWING – black she-cat

TAWNYPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW (mine)

TALONFANG – dark brown tom

GRAYSTORM – dark gray she-cat (mine)

APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW (mine)

SPECKLEBELLY – tortoiseshell tom, dark eyes (mine)

SHREWTAIL – brown tabby tom (mine)

APPRENTICE, RAINPAW (mine)

MUDFEATHER – dappled brown she-cat (mine)

QUEENS

WOODENFEATHER – tortoiseshell she-cat (mine)

BRINDLECLOUD – tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes (mine)

ELDERS

TALLPOPPY – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

OAKFUR – small brown tom

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER TALLSTAR – elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

DEPUTY CROWFEATHER – dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW (mine)

MEDICINE CAT BARKFACE – short-tailed brown tom

WARRIORS

WEBFOOT – dark gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, PATCHPAW (mine)

ONEWHISKER – brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW (mine)

ROBINWING – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

THISTLECLAW – tortoiseshell tom

WEASELFUR – dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes and blue eyes

SOOTCLOUD – dark gray tabby she-cat (mine)

THORNHEART – small, white and brown tom (mine)

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW (mine)

QUEENS

ASHFOOT – gray queen

WHITETAIL – small white she-cat

ELDERS

MORNINGFLOWER – tortoiseshell she-cat

OATWHISKER – creamy brown tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN **

LEADER LEAPORDSTAR – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY MISTYFOOT – gray she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, WILLOWHEART – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and thick fur,twisted left paw

MEDICINE CATMOTHWING – dappled golden she-cat

WARRIORS

BLACKCLAW – smoky black tom

HAWKFROST – dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW (mine)

SWALLOWTAIL – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

SPLASHFOOT – pale gray tom, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW (mine)

STONEHEART – gray tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, PUDDLEPAW (mine)

VOLEEYE – tortoiseshell and brown she-cat, dark eyes

TUMBLECLOUD – very pale gray, plump, round-faced tabby tom

NIGHTFROST – black she-cat (mine)

QUEENS

MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat

DAWNFLOWER – pale gray she-cat

ELDERS

SHADEPELT – very dark gray she-cat

LOUDBELLY – dark brown tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

ROBIN – red-brown she-cat with white chest and amber eyes, rogue (mine)

**PROLOGUE**

Firestar looked over to where his daughters were sitting. He could hear their cheerful purrs from where he sat beneath the Highrock. He hadn't seen those two look so happy since they were still in the old forest, their first home. He padded over to find out what had caused such great joy.

"Well," He interrupted them. "You two sound awfully happy today."

"Firestar!" Squirreltail exclaimed, leaping to her paws. "I have news!" She whirled around to face her sister. "Would you mind getting Brambleclaw and Sandstorm?" she pleaded. Leafpelt nodded and bolted off to find the two warriors.

"News?" Firestar purred with amusement. Squirreltail had never seemed so excited in her life, and she was always excited! And lately, all the "news" he got was bad. Thunderclan was long due for some good news. Just then, Leafpelt rushed over with Sandstorm and Brambleclaw hot on her heels.

"So, what's this all about?" Sandstorm asked amusedly.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Brambleclaw, worriedly sniffing Squirreltail's flank.

"Everything's fine." She purred, rubbing her head against Brambleclaw's chest. He and her parents looked at her expectantly. Squirreltail glanced around the clearing. "Can we talk in your den, Firestar? I think I would like you three to hear what I have to say before the rest of the clan does."

"Of coarse." Firestar replied.

The five cats made their way across the camp to the leaders den. They settled in and once again, all eyes were on her. She sighed.

"This morning," She began. "I went to see Cinderpelt and Leafpelt," The three cats' eyes darted to Leafpelt, who was quivering with excitement. "And," She paused for effect. "I'm having kits!"

She squealed. For a moment, all were silent. Brambleclaw's fur was standing on end, and he wore an expression that suggested he'd just seen a cat from Tigerclan. Then…

"I'm going to have kits!" Brambleclaw burst, hurtling into her. Then he backed away to look at her. "They _are_ mine, aren't they?"

"Yes, mousebrain."

Brambleclaw butted his head against her's, purring wildly.

"Squirreltail, that's fantastic!" Sandstorm exclaimed. She bounded over to her daughter, and began grooming her fiercely. "I'm so proud of you!" she managed between licks. Firestar's fur bristled with bewilderment. Then, he let out a delighted purr.

"That's great!" he croaked. "I'm so happy for both of you!" He sank his teeth into Brambleclaw's scruff and pulled him back into his own flank, giving him a friendly nudge on his shoulder. "We must tell the clan!" He exclaimed. "They'll be grateful for something to celebrate." He purred excitedly. He wound his lean body around Squirreltail, giving her ear a quick lick before he fled to the Highrock to call the clan around him. "Cats of Thunderclan!" They heard him yowl from outside the den.

"Guess we'd better join them." Squirreltail murmured in Brambleclaw's ear.

"Guess so." He whispered back. The two of them padded out into the clearing, tails intertwined. Sandstorm and Leafpelt followed close behind.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats came from every direction and sat before Firestar, looking up at him. The last to creep out of their den were Whitewhisker and her three kits, each of them looking especially well groomed.

"That's right!" Squirreltail hissed to Brambleclaw. "Her kits will be made apprentices today, won't they?"

"Yes, they will." Brambleclaw purred. "And so will our's one day." He buried his muzzle in her chest fur. Squirreltail gave his ear an affectionate lick.

"I can't wait!" she purred, resting her muzzle on his head.

"I know, I know!" He shivered. When Firestar knew all the cats were gathered around him, he began.

"First, I would like to congratulate Brambleclaw and Squirreltail on her anticipated kitting!" Yowls of approval rose up from the mass of cats in the center of the camp as they moved to congratulate the pair of warriors themselves. When the noise died down, he spoke again. "I believe it is time for another ceremony." He yowled, glancing up at the sky. He gestured with his tail and Whitewhisker gave each of her kits one last quick lick before gently nudging them in the direction of the Highrock. The three kits padded to meet him as he leapt to the base of the Highrock. She looked fondly at them as they sat, awaiting their apprenticeship. Spiderfang, the kits' father, sat beside her looking as though he might burst with pride. "Ashfur," Firestar meowed, addressing the young, gray warrior. Ashfur blinked in surprise. "You are long due for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Webpaw." Ashfur's face lit up, as he bounced forward like a kit to meet his newly named apprentice. "Ashfur," He repeated. "You have shown courage and bravery in difficult situations numerous times, since you, yourself were only an apprentice." Firestar mewed. Squirreltail knew her father must be thinking back to when a pack of dogs attacked Thunderclan. After Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, had been killed by a cat named Tigerstar, also Brambleclaw's father, to give the dogs a taste for cat blood, he and his sister, Ferncloud, who were apprentices then, had played a big part in a plan to lead the dogs away from the clan, and ultimately, to their death. Their plan succeeded in taking the dogs' lives, but took the leader at that time, Bluestar's life as well when she tackled the leader of the pack, sending herself, as well as the dog over a cliff, saving her clan and Firestar's life. Her death obviously resulted in Fireheart becoming "Firestar" and the leader of Thunderclan. Squirreltail hadn't been born yet when this had happened, but she knew the story well from all the times her parents, Brambleclaw, and the elders had told her about it. "Do your best to teach all that you know to this young apprentice." Firestar concluded. Ashfur was shaking with excitement. Webpaw, too looked excited as she touched her nose to his, shyly backed away and followed him to the other side of the clearing to sit together as mentor and apprentice for the first time. Firestar turned to gaze at Brambleclaw. "It is time that you also have an apprentice of your own." Brambleclaw shook himself. Was he really _finally_ going to get his own apprentice? He thought this day would never come! He looked over at Squirreltail who looked just as excited as he was, but merely shrugged happily and urged him forward. He looked up at Firestar, eyes

filled with emotion. "You," Firestar continued. "Will be mentor to Darkpaw." Brambleclaw padded over to meet his apprentice, fighting to stay calm and walk slowly rather than yielding to his great urge and running over to start licking the young apprentice who looked equally thrilled. "Brambleclaw, you have fought every battle with strength and ferocity rarely seen in a cat. You have shown undying loyalty to both Thunderclan and the warrior code. You have proven that you will put every cat in this clan before your own life, and I know you will do your best to pass these qualities on to Darkpaw." Firestar finished. Brambleclaw was overcome with emotion as he dipped his head respectively to Firestar and went to touch noses with Darkpaw. As their noses met, Brambleclaw silently vowed to make this apprentice the best warrior their knew home had ever seen. He and Darkpaw went to stand beside Ashfur and Webpaw to wait for the apprentices' sister to join them. Firestar gazed around at every cat in the clan before shifting to look at Squirreltail. He stood looking at her for a moment. Then, he addressed the clan. "I had originally chosen Squirreltail to mentor Rabbitpaw," Firestar began. Squirreltail leapt to her paws so fast, it looked as though she might have sat on a thorn.

"But she's having kits!" Whitewhisker mewed matter-of-factly. Squirreltail's face fell.

"I have already considered that, Whitewhisker." Firestar replied calmly. "And I have decided that Squirreltail will share Rabbitpaw's training with Rainwhisker."

"You mean I get to have _two_ mentors!" Rabbitkit Squealed.

"Hush." Whitewhisker gently mewed to her kit. Firestar looked down at the apprentice-to-be.

"Yes Rabbitpaw, you do." He murmured softly. He lifted his head, eyes resting on his daughter. "Squirreltail," he started. "You have earned your first apprentice as well." He turned to Rainwhisker. "Rainwhisker, I believe that you, too are ready for an apprentice." Rainwhisker rose to his paws, his eyes glittering with excitement. He nodded to Squirreltail, who followed him to sit in front of their delighted apprentice. "Squirreltail," Firestar meowed. "You had an excellent mentor in Dustpelt, and with his help you have become a strong, smart, independent warrior who is unafraid to fight for her clan, no matter what it takes. I expect you to help with this apprentice's training by passing on these qualities, as well as all that Dustpelt has taught you on to Rabbitpaw." Dustpelt gazed at Squirreltail with fondness and pride as she touched her nose to Rabbitpaw's, just as he once did with her. He nodded to Firestar with approval. Firestar flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Rainwhisker, you have earned your bedding in the warriors' den many times over. You have fought every battle with all your strength and energy without hesitation. You are an amazing warrior and an excellent hunter. Help this apprentice to learn all that you know in the ways of our warrior ancestors to the best of your ability."

Rainwhisker touched noses with Rabbitpaw, and the two warriors, he and Squirreltail, flanked their joint apprentice as she padded over to sit with her siblings.

"So," Brambleclaw asked Darkpaw. "How does it feel to be an apprentice?"

Darkpaw let out an excited squeak and bowled into him, almost knocking him over. Squirreltail twitched her whiskers in amusement, hearing Brambleclaw yelp with surprise.

"Just apprenticed, and he's already beating his mentor up!" She teased.

"He's stronger than you know!" He protested.

Darkpaw held his head and tail high, hearing his mentor's praise.

"Well, I'm stronger than he is!" Webpaw bragged.

"And I'm stronger than both of 'em!" exclaimed Rabbitpaw.

"We'll see who's stronger in due time." Ashfur mewed, with a "mrrowww" of laughter.

"Hey, we should take these three on a tour of the forest tomorrow, all four of us!" Rainwhisker proposed.

"Good idea! We could…" Brambleclaw stopped mid-sentence when a blur of red-brown fur exploded into the clearing, silencing the entire clan.

"Robin?" Firestar padded across the clearing to meet the rouge she-cat.

"Firestar!" She rasped, trying to catch her breath. "When you first came to this forest, you told me of a shaggy, gray tom, a friend of yours who was taken from your old home by twolegs before you left. You said he was called 'Graystripe'. I've seen him! He told me his name and I came to find you! You have to come!" Firestar yowled his thanks to Starclan with more joy than the clan had seen since their former deputy's capture. He raced over to Brambleclaw and had to yowl to make himself heard over the sudden chatter of the other cats.

"I'm sorry, but Graystripe will assume his old position of deputy when we get back. I just want you to know that you have been a better deputy than a cat could ask for in these hard times. I owe so much to you, Brambleclaw! Thank you!" They butted heads. As Firestar turned away, Brambleclaw yowled after him.

"Travel safe, Firestar!" And with a flick of his tail in acknowledgement, he fled Thunderclan camp, following Robin through the thicket of bramble that marked the entrance.

A/N Thanks for reading! Trust me, it gets better! Well, r&r, I guess.


	2. An Impossible Decision

**A/N - Wow! Thanks for all the reveiws! I honestly didn't think I'd get a single one!**

**Yes, I _have_ read Starlight. I know this is different. That's what I meant by " I started writing this before Starlight, so it's going to be different". I know the names are different, too. (ex. - Spiderclaw instead of Spiderleg) That's because I didn't know what their names were going to be before I wrote this. Sorry for the confusion. I hope I explained the situation better this time. As for Gorsepaw, I know he was in Windclan and died. Firestar carried him when he and Graystripe went to rescue Windclan. He was Morningflower's kit. (He was a favorite of mine, but all my favorites seem to die.) There _can_ be more than one cat with the same "first" name. Like Darkstripe and Darkflower, Tallstar and Tallpoppy. Plus, I have him in Riverclan.**

**By the way, I'm afraid I'll be hated by more than one person after this chapter. Please don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors, I _probobly_ wouldn't be putting my stories on here. Duh.**

**Chapter 1.**

Brambleclaw was sitting outside the warriors' den, talking with Mousefur.

"It's been so many moons since his disappearance that your own apprentice hardly remembers him!" Mousefur hissed. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to accept the fact that he's not coming back."

"Firestar will return!" Brambleclaw growled. Then, he shrank away. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I didn't mean to snap, it's just…"

"It's okay, Brambleclaw." Mousefur brushed her tail over his shoulder. "I understand you're reluctance to let go, and how much stress you must be under right now. Firestar was a great leader. Not only that, but he was your _mentor_! You two had a relationship like no other cats'! The complications only seemed to strengthen it! Instead of instantly trusting each other, you had to earn it. In the end, you were his deputy after Graystripe, and something of a friend. But now, you are his successor. There is no other cat that can be. When you accepted that responsibility, you agreed to become the leader after him. And now it is your time." She meowed. "The clan can't go on like this, without a leader! Even if Firestar _does_ come back, do you think he would be happy to find that his clan, which he left in your paws, has been suffering because of his absence? And if he doesn't…," She ventured. "Well, think about your kits. They should be apprenticed soon, shouldn't they?" She didn't mention that they were past the age kits usually were made into apprentices. "Only a leader can carry out that ceremony. And what about poor Birchpaw? _He _should've been made a warrior _moons_ ago! Is it really fair to make him wait longer? If Firestar doesn't come back, he may never receive his warrior name. Plus, it would mean a journey to the Moonshine Place, which means sharing tongues with Starclan…"

"Maybe you're right." Brambleclaw sighed, defeated. "And if I _do_ speak to Starclan, they might tell me the reason he has not returned yet." Mousefur looked at him sympathetically.

"You should rest. You have too much on your mind these days."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Brambleclaw's jaws stretched wide in a silent yawn. "But I want to check on Squirreltail and the kits first." He replied. He blinked his thanks and padded in the direction of the nursery.

At the back of the den Squirreltail slept as her three kits played together in the center. He sat in silence and watched his kits proudly before one of them lifted her head and sniffed deeply.

"Daddy? Daddy's here!"

"Hello, Flashkit." He purred, stepping forward. "There's no hiding from you, is there?" The three kits ran and pounced on him, pushing him onto his side.

"You might try being a little quieter as to not wake Squirreltail." Ferncloud meowed. "The poor thing was exhausted looking after those three. I told her I would watch them and she fell right to sleep." She mewed, casting a sympathetic glance at the dark ginger ball of fur in the corner farthest from the entrance. Brambleclaw dipped his head to the young queen.

"Thank you." He mewed. Ferncloud nodded. Brambleclaw moved to lay with his mate while his kits continued to play.

Brambleclaw awoke to the sound of Squirreltail's voice above his head.

"Flashkit!" She scolded her daughter. "Don't be so rough with Mudkit! She's not as old as you and your brothers yet, remember?" He climbed to his paws and stretched, touching his belly to the ground.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Squirreltail mewed, brushing her flank against his.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! I was just laying down and watching the kits wrestle for a moment…,"

"Hush, Brambleclaw." Ferncloud mewed soothingly as if to her kit. "There's no shame in your falling asleep beside Squirreltail once in a while." She mewed softly. Brambleclaw blinked gratefully at her.

"I'm afraid Littlekit is not quite ready for the rough kind of playing that you older kits like yet, Firekit." Ferncloud mewed amusedly. Firekit was trying to teach the mewling grey kit to pounce, but she kept wandering back to her mother, disappointing the much older tom.

"Brambleclaw?" Russetkit mewed from where he sat watching his brother and Littlekit.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to be apprentices? Ferncloud's kits are boring. I want to play with older cats!"

"Russetkit!" Squirreltail scolded. "Don't talk like that! You didn't play much either when you were that young." Russetkit ducked his head in an ashamed manner.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He dipped his head to Ferncloud apologetically.

"That's okay, Russetkit. I'm sure they won't be too offended." She flicked her tail, indicating her kits.

"I see your kits are getting antsy, Brambleclaw." Dustpelt meowed, whiskers twitching in amusement. He padded in to sit next to Ferncloud and began to purr as Hawkkit immediately sat in front of him, snuggling up to his father's warm chest fur. "I have to say, I can't blame them." He meowed matter-of-factly. "And I've been meaning to talk to you about Birchpaw. He seems to think he's unwanted as a warrior of Thunderclan." He paused, glancing anxiously at the entrance to the den. "I-I'm worried about him!" Dustpelt almost shrieked the last comment about his son. Ferncloud pushed her head under his muzzle, comfortingly.

Brambleclaw winced. He had never seen the senior warrior so worried before. Dustpelt had lost many kits in his lifetime, and Brambleclaw understood his concern. After all, the whole of Thunderclan had mourned the loss of another apprentice, Swiftpaw, when he had felt the same way and decided to prove his worthiness to the clan by driving away a pack of dogs. Brambleclaw wondered if Dustpelt was thinking of that, and comparing it to his own son.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. I, er, wanted to let you know that…" He paused, wondering how best to inform Dustpelt of the decision he'd come to make with Mousefur. "Well, I was talking to Mousefur earlier, and I've decided that Thunderclan needs a leader, so I will take that place until Firestar returns to his clan. I plan to make the journey to The Moonshine Place with Cinderpelt early tomorrow morning." He meowed.

"Finally!" Dustpelt exclaimed. "Remind me to catch the fattest rabbit in our territory for her!" Squirreltail joined in with her own comments.

"That's what I've been telling you! Your becoming leader will solve so many problems and when Firestar comes back, you can just step down! Everything will be the same." She looked up at him. "And it won't stop him from reclaiming his position as leader of Thunderclan. Nothing could stop that, Brambleclaw. Besides, you've basically been leader since he left, anyway." Squirreltail's eyes lit up in thought. "Oh! And by the way, have you told Sandstorm of your decision yet? She'll want to know about this." Brambleclaw shook his head.

"I haven't even mentioned it to Cinderpelt yet."

"You have a lot of work ahead of you, don't you?" She mewed.

"Yes, I do. I guess I'd best be going, then." Brambleclaw heaved himself onto his paws.

"Awwwwwww!" Flashkit, Russetkit and Firekit squealed in unison.

"Brambleclaw has work to do." Squirreltail swiped her tongue over each of them.

"Don't worry, I'll come see you tomorrow." Brambleclaw promised them.

"But you won't have time for us!" Flashkit protested. "Aren't you going to the Moonshine Place tomorrow? You'll be too tired." She pouted.

"I am, but I'll always have time for you kits and your mother." Brambleclaw reassured his daughter. "I'll tell you what, I'll come see you here tomorrow, no matter what. Even if I have to forfeit my share of fresh-kill to somecat so they'll drag me in here by the scruff because I'm too tired from the journey to the Moonshine Place, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Okay." She let out a high-pitched "mrowww" of laughter at the thought of it. Brambleclaw swiped his tongue over her ear with a purr of amusement.

"Goodbye Flashkit, Firekit, Russetkit." He mewed, giving each of them an affectionate lick as he passed them. "Goodbye, Squirreltail." He purred, brushing his flank against hers. He nodded at Dustpelt and Ferncloud, and gave Squirreltail a quick lick on the cheek before leaving the den.

Brambleclaw padded across the fresh earth floor of the Thunderclan camp to Cinderpelt's den.

"Cinderpelt!" He called, poking his head through the vine-enshrouded entrance. He moved farther into the den. "Hello, Leafpelt." He meowed seeing the medicine cat's apprentice.

"Oh! Hello, Brambleclaw." She looked up from where she was making a juice from some leaves. "I'm sorry, but Cinderpelt's out gathering a few supplies. Is there something I can help with?"

"No, that's alright. I can wait until she comes back." Brambleclaw replied.

"Oh, alright, then. How are the kits?" She asked.

"The kits are doing great. They're getting big." He purred.

"And Squirreltail?"

"Other than being extremely tired, she's fine."

Leafpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Well, I'll tell Cinderpelt you were asking for her."

Brambleclaw dipped his head to her.

"Thank you, Leafpelt."She nodded. Brambleclaw padded back out into the clearing. As he glanced around, his eyes caught sight of the fresh-kill pile, and he realized how low it had become. Deciding to hunt, he padded slowly through the pine tunnel that marked the entrance to the camp. _Wow! _He thought. He was going to be a _leader_! He was going to the Moonshine Place with his medicine cat, her apprentice and a few warriors on a journey of a leader! He would come home, make his kits apprentices and make Birchpaw a warrior,… _Birchpaw! _He stopped so suddenly that he almost fell forward into the soft pine floor. He'd promised Dustpelt that he would talk to the apprentice! He turned back and headed off to find him. _Might as well take him hunting with me. _He thought mildly. _Hey! Dustpelt said that Birchpaw feels unwanted. I wonder if it'd make him feel more important if I asked him to join the medicine cats, whichever warriors I decide to bring along, and me? Every apprentice must make that journey before becoming a warrior, anyway. That way, I can return to Thunderclan and hold his warrior ceremony the next day! _Brambleclaw padded smugly into the apprentices' den. "Birchpaw!" He called. He found him in the back, left corner, quietly sharing tongues with Darkpaw.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." They both meowed.

"Hello." He replied. He turned to face Birchpaw. "Would you by any chance like to come hunting with me? We need the fresh-kill."

"Sure!" He mewed in a surprised voice. Brambleclaw's own apprentice looked crest-fallen.

"Why don't you wait outside the den for me. I'll join you in a moment." He suggested. Birchpaw nodded. He mewed farewell to Darkpaw and left the den. As Birchpaw left them, Brambleclaw moved to sit by Darkpaw's side. "I'll take you out later, too. There's just something I need to discuss with him alone." Darkpaw looked even more disappointed, so he added, "He _is _the senior apprentice." Darkpaw looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. He was apprenticed first, so he'll be ready for some things first. And he _is_ going to be a warrior first. It wouldn't be fair if he wasn't." Brambleclaw reasoned.

"We haven't gone hunting together in _ages_!" Darkpaw complained.

"I know, I know. Once I get back from the Moonshine Place, all that will change." He promised.

"You're going to the Moonshine Place! I'm going to be mentored by the leader of Thunderclan!" He exclaimed, all previous resentment gone.

"Yes, but you can't tell your sisters yet! I wasn't even going to tell you."

"Sure thing, Brambleclaw! I won't tell any cat!"

Brambleclaw gave his apprentice a nudge.

"Thank you for understanding, Darkpaw." He purred. "I promise things will get better when I return."

"With you as leader, definitely!" He exclaimed.

Brambleclaw left the den feeling a lot happier about his task than before. After all, this was a good thing, not something to mourn. His apprentice was right. So much good would come of this. In fact, he couldn't think of a single cat that wouldn't profit from Thunderclan having a… more _active_ leader. _Except Firestar!_

"No!" Brambleclaw told himself firmly._ Don't think about that! You're doing the right thing! Firestar would want this._ "Birchpaw!" He meowed, trying to ignore his own disturbing thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready, Brambleclaw." He replied, still sounding a bit surprised. Brambleclaw retraced his steps back into the Pine Tunnel, closely followed by Birchpaw.

"So, where should we go? Your choice." Brambleclaw meowed as they padded along side by side. Birchpaw took a moment to think.

"I thought maybe we could go by Laying Trees. Or Muddy Rocks! They should be nice and cool on a day like this!" Birchpaw meowed.

"Excellent idea!" Brambleclaw replied. They walked on for a moment in silence. "Birchpaw," He began. "I wanted to talk to you about your position as an apprentice."

Birchpaw twitched his whiskers. "I want you to know that I understand how unfair this has been for you, more than any other cat. I know that you are as good as some of the youngest of Thunderclan's warriors, but there hasn't been much I could do! Some of the senior warriors and I were talking earlier and I have decided to make the journey to the Moonshine Place. I'm going to need some warriors to accompany me. I would like you to join us." He finished. Birchpaw's fur bristled with excitement.

"But I'm not a warrior!" He meowed.

"Not yet, but soon. I would appreciate your company…" Brambleclaw mewed.

"Of course." Birchpaw dipped his head respectfully. Brambleclaw flicked his tail at him.

"Now, Birchpaw, let's see how well you can hunt!"

Birchpaw's eyes glittered, reminding Brambleclaw of how much of the apprentice's father, Dustpelt, Birchpaw had in him.

**A/N -Poor Graystripe... Iwish I brought him back as much as anyone. He is, was and always will be my favorite cat. Loyalty to the end, right? Ireally didn't think KateCary or Cherith Baldry (Otherwise known as Erin Hunter) were going to bring him back, no matter how much I missed him. Again, thanks for reading! Reveiw?... PLEASE!**


	3. Moving On

**A/N -Hoo! Done! Sorry it took so long for an upload! It took me a while to type it!**

**First, thanks for the reveiws! I really appreciate them. They _do_ help, beleive it or not. Okaaaay... second, there was a little confusion with Firestar's situation. I'd like to clear that up a bit, as well as I can, anyway. As far as what happened to him, the reason I didn't mention what happened to him in detail is that you're not _supposed _to know, just yet. _Without _going into detail, he left with Robin (the rogue, for those of you who do not remember.** ;D**) to find Graystripe and basically didn't return, with my beloved gray kitty or not. cries In answer to the other question I recieved, he's been gone for... roughly three months. (or moons. **: )**) I hope I've elaborated that enough for ya! If not... well just reveiw... (hint, hint) ... and I'll try to do a better job at explaining things, I guess.**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - Well, I wish I owned Warriors...**

Chapter 2

By the time Brambleclaw and Birchpaw were ready to head back to camp, both cats' muscles were sore. They ended up carrying their prey back in the dark. Birchpaw had proven to be an excellent hunter.

"Thank you for hunting with me, Brambleclaw." Birchpaw mewed through a mouthful of rabbit fur.

"Hey! It's thanks to you that the pile of Fresh-Kill, which was really non-existent when we left, is now the size it is." Brambleclaw meowed, spitting hairs out of his mouth after dropping his burden on the mountainous Fresh-Kill pile, only to watch it roll back down and rest at his paws.

"Tell me we're done!" Rabbitpaw sighed, dramatically throwing herself on the floor in a huff.

"That's the last of it, Rabbitpaw." Birchpaw mewed softly. He thrust his head down, grabbing the younger she-cat by the scruff and lifting her to her paws. His whiskers twitched in amusement. He was definitely a strong young cat whose apprenticeship should have been ended long ago. Brambleclaw had realized while he was hunting with Birchpaw that he had never really gotten to know the young tom, and found that he enjoyed his company.

"Birchpaw!" The yowl rang through the clearing as Cloudtail ran across the camp. Birchpaw flinched. "Gone from sun-up to sun-down, and you don't even think to tell me where you are!"

"I'm sorry, Cloudtail! I forgot!" Birchpaw mewed.

"I would have expected better from you." Cloudtail meowed in a scolding tone. Birchpaw's head hung low. "It _does_ look like you've hunted well, though." The white warrior observed.

"He hunted _excellently_." Brambleclaw cut in. "There's enough fresh-kill now to feed the entire clan tonight and tomorrow." Birchpaw lifted his head cautiously to look at his mentor. Cloudtail's gaze softened a bit.

"Alright. I won't claw your tail off this time, but I expect you to inform me the next time you plan on leaving camp for a _whole day_!"

Birchpaw's face brightened.

"Thank you for not being mad. I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time!" He mewed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now why don't you four take fresh-kill to the elders, queens, Cinderpelt and Leafpelt." He meowed as Darkpaw and Webpaw stepped forward with the last of the fresh-kill.

_Cinderpelt!_ Brambleclaw had forgotten all about his need to speak with her!

"I'll take some fresh-kill to the Medicine cat's den. I'm going there anyway." He offered. "And when you're done, you'll be done working for the rest of the night. You've earned it." Each apprentice dipped their head and raced away with their jaws full. Brambleclaw looked over at Cloudtail to say good-bye, but decided against it. _He's a senior warrior, too! You should tell him what you've decided on. He has a right to know. Maybe you could talk to him about his apprentice, as well… _"Cloudtail, can I have a word?" He asked, gesturing with his tail to an unoccupied area beneath the Greatstump.

**A/N – The Greatstump is the replacement for the Highrock.**

"Of course." Cloudtail followed his deputy and sat beside him. Brambleclaw cleared his throat and began.

"I am going to the Moonshine Place tomorrow, if all goes as planned." He was growing tired of speaking the same words over and over. Cloudtail perked up.

"You are!"

"Yes, and I would like Birchpaw to come along."

"That's great!"

"I also plan on holding his warrior ceremony the day after we return."

"Excellent! I can only imagine how happy this news will make him… He's waited a long time for this."

"You both have waited far too long. He deserves it to be done as soon as possible."

"I agree."

"I'm just happy he'll be sleeping in the warriors' den where he belongs, soon." Brambleclaw sighed, relieved. Cloudtail sighed as well, but he didn't sound relieved. He sounded Exasperated. Brambleclaw followed his gaze to where Birchpaw was eating among his fellow apprentices. "Don't be too hard on him. He means well. Besides, it's as much my fault as it is his, possibly more." He meowed quietly.

"I know he does." Cloudtail replied. They sat for a moment, neither cat making a sound.

"Well, Cinderpelt'll be starving, now, so I'd better get moving."

"Careful, she'll have your ears off if you're much later!" Cloudtail mewed amusedly. He dipped his head, and Brambleclaw headed over to Cinderpelt's den, snatching a vole and a chaffinch of the pile of fresh-kill as he went.

"Cinderpelt!" He called through the entrance to her den.

"I'm here, Brambleclaw. What do you need?" She answered. Brambleclaw padded in to stand behind the Medicine Cat as she sorted herbs.

"I brought fresh-kill for you and Leafpelt… and I wanted to talk to you." He set the limp prey aside.

"Thank you, Brambleclaw. You'll have my undivided attention in just a moment."

Brambleclaw sat and waited patiently for Cinderpelt to be done. He watched as she sorted a few more herbs and stood back to admire her work.

"There! Done." She sighed. "Now, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Brambleclaw straitened up as she sat beside him.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Not necessarily, why?"

"Well, I was talking with Mousefur earlier…"

"And you want to go to the Moonshine Place." Cinderpelt finished for him matter-of-factly.

"…Yes." He breathed.

"Don't sound so surprised. You know as well as I do how talk gets around in this camp. Think about it, Brambleclaw. You told _Mousefur!_"

"Right." Brambleclaw sighed.

"Well, that's fine with me."

Brambleclaw dipped his head to her. "Thank you."

She nodded. Brambleclaw cast a glance at the entrance.

"Yes, they are bound to know or find out about you're intentions as well. I would tell them if I were you." She mewed calmly. Brambleclaw nodded wearily. "Go on, then. I'm right behind you." She gave him a nudge. He padded out of her den to find almost the entire clan outside of their dens and looking expectantly up at him. He kept his eyes forward as he padded through the group of cats. He leapt to the Great Stump and turned to face the clan. There was no need to call them; they were all there, even the kits.

"I have decided to go to the Moonshine Place." He yowled. Yowls of approval and excited whispers echoed throughout the clearing. He waited until they quieted down. "I plan to leave tomorrow. Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Sootfur, Birchpaw and Rabbitpaw, you will come with me. We leave at dawn." He jumped down and headed over to the apprentices. "You two had better get some sleep, we're leaving early."

"Thanks, Brambleclaw!" Rabbitpaw squealed. Brambleclaw nodded.

"It's dark…" He glanced up at the sky.

"Okay, okay." She meowed. "I'm going. C'mon, Birchpaw!" Both cats padded towards their den, followed by Webpaw. She paused.

"Are you coming, Darkpaw?" She asked, walking back to her brother. He whispered something in her ear, his blazing amber eyes never leaving the deputy's figure. She glanced anxiously at Brambleclaw and gave her brother an encouraging nudge in the direction the other two young cats had left in, but he wouldn't budge. She licked him between the ears and with one last worried glance at Brambleclaw; she dashed away after her friends.

"Darkpaw," Brambleclaw meowed. "The"

"Why Rabbitpaw?" Darkpaw demanded, cutting him off. Brambleclaw sighed.

"Okay. I was going to surprise you next moon, but I see no other way of reasoning with you. I was going to take you and Webpaw to your first gathering. I you and your sisters would each prefer what I chose for you."

Darkpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well… I guess that's alright." He muttered. Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. He looked past the young, dark grey tom to where the other apprentices were waiting for him.

"I think your friends are getting antsy, Darkpaw." He meowed coolly. "You might want to join them before they get cranky." He stepped back, purring with amusement. Darkpaw nodded.

"G' night, Brambleclaw."

"Sleep well." Brambleclaw watched him leave and went to sleep among his fellow warriors for the last time.

It was a dark night. Everything was pitch black. There was smoke everywhere. Then, a flash of bright yellow-orange light flew across the sky, lighting it up. Then, another flash… and another! Soon everything was orange-yellow, no more flashes, just color… and smoke, moving across the field like painted clouds. There was a single house in the field of dead, brittle grass, outlined against a blood-red sky by the orange-yellow glow. All of the sudden, the house went up in flames, licking at the stars glazed with smoke. Two yellow eyes appeared in the center of the burning cottage. They shone brighter than the fire itself. Slowly, they moved forward and out of the building that would soon be no more than ashes on the ground. Just as the eyes were about to fully emerge from the fiery abode, orange flames in the shape of a cat surrounded them. It leapt from the cottage and ran across the field, leaving a trail of flames behind it until the whole place was ablaze. It started wailing, "Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" in an eerie, hollow voice. It leaped; paws outstretched and yowled again, but this time louder than ever. "BRAMBLECLAW!"

"Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw heard a voice in his ear. "Brambleclaw!" He awoke with a start, leaping to his paws. He landed facing the voice with one forepaw raised, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

"Brambleclaw, It's me! Brackenfur sent me to wake you!" It was Rabbitpaw. Brambleclaw sheathed his claws and let his paw fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Rabbitpaw. Bad dream." He muttered. She bounced back to her paws from the cowering, crouching position she'd taken to.

"That's okay. C'mon! Brackenfur says if we wait too much longer we won't be there in time!" She squealed, jumping behind him and trying to nudge him out the den. Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. She reminded him distinctly of Squirreltail when she was an apprentice.

"You are so much like your mentor, Rabbitpaw!" He purred.

"I know!" She squeaked. "That's what Sandstorm and Dustpelt are always saying, too!" _Oh, no! Sandstorm! _He'd completely forgotten about telling her like Squirreltail had advised! Now, she'd found out with the rest of the clan!

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment. Go on out without me." He meowed. Rabbitpaw flashed him a skeptical look, so he added, "I'm not going to try and go back to sleep. I just need to take care of something before we go. Go on and tell that to Brackenfur."

"Alright," She mewed after some thought. "But you'd better hurry." She dashed out of the den. Brambleclaw turned and moved to the top, left corner where Sandstorm slept with only Dustpelt curled next to her. Her eyes blinked open just as he reached her.

"Is that you, Brambleclaw?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes…"She sat up, shifting so she didn't wake her companion and looked at him.

"Well, I know you're not just sitting there looking at me for your own amusement, so what's on your mind?"

"Uh…" He coughed. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not making my decision known to you before the rest of the clan. I know you're a senior warrior and had a right to know ahead of the rest of the clan, and I meant to let you know, but I guess I didn't really get a chance to, seeing as most of the clan basically knew already, anyway. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I understand." She replied, mildly. Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"Brambleclaw," Sandstorm mewed, thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you remind them of Firestar?" Brambleclaw let out a snort of disbelief, amusement and bewilderment. Then, he shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"Er, no. I don't believe it ever came up in conversation." He mewed, amused.

"Well, I am. You're more like your mentor than you know, Brambleclaw."

"Uh… thank you!" Just then, Birchpaw padded into the den.

"Hello, Sandstorm." He mewed respectfully. Then, he turned to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw," He began awkwardly. "Cinderpelt wants to leave…" He trailed off, obviously felling unnatural about ordering his future leader to do something. Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Alright, Birchpaw. I'm coming." He nodded to Sandstorm. "I'd best be on my way, then. Knowing Cinderpelt, she'll probably skin me alive if I'm not out there soon." He purred amusedly.

"Oh, and Brambleclaw? You might want to speak with Squirreltail before you go. I think she'll want to see you before you become leader of ThunderClan." Brambleclaw nodded again before turning to follow Birchpaw to the entrance.

"Travel safe, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw halted immediately, fur standing on end. Those were the last words he'd spoken to Firestar, 'Travel safe!' That was when he had disappeared!

"Brambleclaw, you okay?" Birchpaw's startled mews aroused him from his thoughts.

"I-I-I…" Brambleclaw croaked. He cleared his throat. "I am. And I will, Sandstorm." He meowed, looking back over his shoulder. "Thank you."

He and Birchpaw padded into the clearing of ThunderClan camp.

"About time!" Cinderpelt meowed, seeing the two make their way out of the den. "I thought you'd never come out of there!"

"Sorry." Brambleclaw mewed.

"If you eat fast, I'll forgive you."

"Right."

"That goes for all of us. Eat fast!" Every cat but Brambleclaw grabbed a piece of fresh-kill off the pile, one for himself and one for Squirreltail, and padded into the nursery. He dropped the fresh-kill a tail-length away from where she slept with her three kits curled up by her belly.

"Squirreltail!" He called softly. He bent to lick her cheek. "Squirreltail, wake up." He thrust his cold, wet nose under her chin.

"Stop it, that tickles!" She purred. "I'm awake."

"I brought you some fresh-kill! I thought we could eat together before I left…"

"Mmmmm, is that what I smell?" She sat up, being careful not to be too rough as she moved her slumbering kits off her belly. Brambleclaw padded forward to help, holding each kit in place with his muzzle. Then, they backed away.

"They look so peaceful…" Brambleclaw murmured.

"Yes, very different from when they're awake and bouncing around the nursery. They're the trio of destruction!" She meowed in a tired voice.

"But they're _our_ trio of destruction." Brambleclaw purred. The laughter died from his eyes when he saw Squirreltail's face and for a moment he thought she might snap at him and say something like 'Easy for you to say! You're not the one looking after them!', but instead, she just sighed, a look of pure contentment replacing the one of anger.

"I know!" She and Brambleclaw ate together for the first time in a great while. It was a hurried meal, but a nice one, nonetheless.

"I guess I'd better be going, then…" Brambleclaw meowed when they had finished, swiping his tongue around his muzzle.

"I guess so." Squirreltail replied quietly. She brushed her cheek against his chest fur. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Squirreltail." He rasped his tongue over her ear. The dark brown tom gave each of his kits a swift lick, and as he buried his muzzle in Flashkit's fur, she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Daddy? Is that you?" She mewed accusingly.

"Yes, its me."

"What're _you_ doin' here? You said you weren't coming 'till lay… lay…lay…" She yawned.

"I decided to say goodbye, that's all."

"Oh. Well, goodbye, Daddy."

"Goodbye. Go on back to sleep, now. I'll be back tomorrow, if not later on."

"I'm not tired, Daddy!" She mewled in a surprised tone. "But… if you say so…" Flashkit let her heavy eyelids droop closed, curling up next to Firekit and fell fast asleep. Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement, sliding his tongue over her soft pelt. He padded towards the opening in the nursery.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirreltail meowed suddenly, stopping her mate in his tracks.

"Yes, Squirreltail?"

"I'll see you when you come back?" She mewed unsurely.

"Of course, you will!" He ran back and butted his head against hers, before dashing into the clearing where five other cats rest-lessly awaited his arrival.

**Okay, well just the usual, I guess. You know, R&R. (I could use the reviews…) And don't hesitate to be critical! I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve my writing. So if you have _any_ advice, or comments, or anything, really, _please_, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Hurried Reunion

**A/N - Hey! Thanks for all the great reveiws! I really appreciate them! They helped me to write this chapter more than you could possibly know. Really! I know it's a bit late, sorry. hehe. I'll try and get the next chappie up faster! But untill then, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**_Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! They belong to Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry. :P_**

Chapter 3

Brambleclaw had taken the lead of the group of six as they made their way to the Moonshine Place on the pebble path; the path the four Clans had decided on to solve the problem of foreign cats on others' territory in order to get to the neutral area that was the Moonshine Place. This path went all through the forest and ended near the Moonshine Place, making it seem the perfect path. Pebble Path; named for the many-colored pebbles pressed into it by millions of two-leg paws, was an enjoyable place. The small stones that basically made it up were warm; even in Leaf-bare, when everything else was not. Though it was Green-leaf, Brambleclaw still swooned at the touch. They felt so… _calming_ under-paw. He loved the sensation that ran through his fur every paw-step of the way as the warm stones pressed into his pads, almost massaging them. The two apprentices at the back were happily and excitedly chattering away like a couple of squirrels, sounding overjoyed at their own presence on the Pebble Path. Brambleclaw glanced over his shoulder at the cats that followed him; Brackenfur was just behind him, along with Cinderpelt, Birchpaw and Rabbitpaw weren't far behind and Sootfur took up the rear to give the youngest in their company a nudge when needed, which wasn't often. He caught his Medicine Cat's gaze and quickly turned again. Brambleclaw paused to let the others catch up. When the apprentices stood beside the rest of the journeying cats, Rabbitpaw perked up.

"Hey, Brambleclaw! Can we hunt?" She mewed. He heard a quiet mew of agreement from Birchpaw and a welcoming purr rumbling in Sootfur's throat. He could feel his own belly growling and couldn't think of a reason to protest.

"Alright. I guess we could endure a quick rest…"

"And a meal wouldn't be unwelcome here!" Cinderpelt purred. Rabbitpaw dipped her head to Brambleclaw.

"That's great, because I think I could eat a horse!" She squealed. Brackenfur's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well, I don't know about horses, but this area is sure to have rabbits and mice like you wouldn't believe!" He purred. Brambleclaw straitened up.

"Okay. Split up! Brackenfur and Sootfur, you two can hunt together. Then, the two apprentices, Birchpaw, as the oldest apprentice, you are in charge. I will go with Cinderpelt. Stay close!" They broke into small groups, rushing away with matched speed. They'd been hunting for around a half hour when Brambleclaw called them together again. Sootfur came rushing forward with three mice clamped in his jaws. Brackenfur returned with a couple rabbits. Birchpaw met them not long after, ushering Rabbitpaw in front of him.

"Brambleclaw! Can we _please_ hunt a bit longer? Please? I only caught a rat."

"That's because you weren't hunting, Rabbitpaw. You were watching me!" Birchpaw purred with amusement. Brambleclaw sighed and looked to Cinderpelt.

"I see nothing wrong with letting her hunt a _bit _more. As long as we make it to the Moonshine Place before sunset." Cinderpelt mewed, thoughtfully.

"Alright. Not _too_ much longer, though. We must be on our way soon. How about I let you hunt for one more live-prey and then we'll leave."

"Okay!" Rabbitpaw answered brightly. She turned and took off. Brambleclaw had just realized she was chasing a squirrel into ShadowClan territory when a flash of dusty brown fur flew out of a bush and tackled Rabbitpaw with a fierce battle cry. Birchpaw leaped forward, spitting and snarling! He ripped the young tom off of her and the two of them tussled furiously. Sootfur and Brackenfur were already speeding towards them. Then, another flash of fur, this time a golden yellow shade, jumped into battle, yowling with fury. She pulled Birchpaw off with ease, but received a shredded ear when Birchpaw slashed his claws through it. She hissed and pinned him to the ground, a paw full of unsheathed claws raised above his head. Brambleclaw raced forward and bowled into the other cat, head first. She snarled and batted at him, but he was quicker and evaded the attack, snapping at her with sharp teeth and missing as well. She jumped out of the way and scored a blow to the side of his head. She raced over to him, ready to sink her teeth into his leg. Brambleclaw saw his opening and was about to kick out with a hind leg, when he recognized the tortoiseshell pelt and green eyes of his sister.

"Tawnypelt?" He meowed, out of breath. The cat backed away.

"Brambleclaw! What are you doing?" She replied in a surprised voice. She moved forward and yanked at his scruff, helping him to his paws. "Do you know that this apprentice was hunting in ShadowClan territory?" Brambleclaw shot a glance at Rabbitpaw.

"Yes… I know. She wasn't, _exactly. _She chased a squirrel into your territory without thinking. She _is_ a piece of work." He looked at the ShadowClan cat that lay in a ball where Birchpaw had left him. "He fought well, for a kit." He mewed, seeing the tom's small size. The brown tom piped up from where he lay.

"I'm no kit! I'm an apprentice!" He hissed. Tawnypelt quieted him with a single look and turned back to her brother.

"He's _my_ apprentice." She stepped back to stand beside him. "This is Mousepaw. He was apprenticed recently… but he's learning quickly." She purred, ready to burst with pride.

"You have an apprentice? That's great!" He exclaimed, butting his head against hers. "Congratulations! Unfortunately, my apprentice is at camp… as are my kits." Tawnypelt bounced over to him, as if she were only a kit, herself.

"And you have kits." She sighed. "It's been a while, has it not? How many?"

"Squirreltail and I have three, one she-cat and two toms. The youngest, the she-cat, looks a bit like you, actually." He purred. Tawnypelt smiled.

"How old are they? And what are their names? And great Starclan! How's Squirreltail?"

"They're seven moons old! Our eldest is named Russetkit, the other tom is Firekit and the she-cat's name is Flashkit. Squirreltail's excellent. She's very proud, as you could imagine." Brambleclaw purred, amusement showing in his amber eyes. It was so nice to be able to catch up with his sister.

"I'd bet." She purred, amused. "You'll have to let me meet them some time, Brambleclaw." Her green eyes shone with amusement. "The youngest sounds adorable!"

"She is. And she has your sharp tongue." He purred, sighing. Tawnypelt let out a laugh.

"I like her already."

Brambleclaw pushed his head against his sister's.

"Wait!" The small brown apprentice interrupted the two. "So, why aren't we chasing them out of our territory? They're not supposed to be here! Isn't that what you said?" His voice held no hostility, but curiosity, as an inquisitive look appeared on his face. Tawnypelt flashed a look at her brother as if to say: 'Could you excuse me for a moment?' Brambleclaw nodded, amusement showing in his amber eyes. Tawnypelt turned and padded back to her apprentice.

"Yes, that _is_ what I said, but we chased them out of our territory. This path belongs to no Clan and to all Clans. The Pebble Path." She explained. Mousepaw's face brightened with the new information.

"Ohhhh. I get it!" He exclaimed. Tawnypelt gave him a nudge.

"Good." She purred with amusement. Then she turned, once again to her brother. "What _are_ you doing here, anyway?" She inquired. Brambleclaw looked to Cinderpelt, who merely shrugged. He looked back at his sister, heaving a sigh. Tawnypelt raised a brow. "What?" She demanded. "Is there something I shouldn't know about?"

"Well…" He began. "It's a long story." He thought for a moment. _Should I tell her? She's my sister! She'd know at some point, anyway. Although, maybe it'd be best if she waited for that time. There's no harm in her waiting…and if I told her, she'd be forced to tell her Clan, as well. There'd be no way for her to keep this quiet without proving her loyalties elsewhere. She doesn't need any help getting into trouble, if I remember her correctly._ He straitened up. "Actually, Tawnypelt, I think it'd be best for you to find out with the rest of the Clans, at the next gathering. I'm sorry, but we _do _belong to different Clans, you know." Tawnypelt dismissed that comment with a flick of her tail.

"That's never stopped you before." She teased.

"Well, things are different, now!" He paused, before adding: "And apparently, things are quite different for you, too." He looked meaningfully at Mousepaw. It didn't take long for her to catch what he was getting at. She nodded.

"They are." An awkward silence gripped the two. It was one in which no one spoke, and it seemed as if the entire forest had been silenced for that moment alone, only to add to the discomfort. Rabbitpaw twitched, but was kept where she was by a strict look from Sootfur. After a moment, Brambleclaw nodded, not breaking eye contact with the she-cat. Brackenfur cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we may need to be on our way…" He trailed off, wanting to give Brambleclaw the choice of what to do with his opening. Brambleclaw shook himself.

"Yes, you're right, Brackenfur. We must go, now, if we want to be there by sun-down."

"And we should be getting back, too, Mousepaw. We don't want to get the whole of ShadowClan in an uproar, searching for us." Tawnypelt mewed, sarcastically. Mousepaw came trotting up behind her, nodding to the other two apprentices as he went. The Tortoiseshell touched her nose to her brother's in farewell and departed, her apprentice running alongside of her. Brambleclaw watched them go, and only looked up when he felt Cinderpelt's soft fur brush against his flank.

"Come, Brambleclaw. It's time to go." She mewed softly and reassuringly. Brambleclaw sighed.

"I know it is, Cinderpelt. Thank you." He replied solemnly. Cinderpelt dipped her head and Brambleclaw turned to address the rest of his group. "Hurry and eat. We must be going soon." The cats didn't need to be told twice. They each ate their fill on fresh-kill and soon a small pile of leftover bones was collected and gathered in the center of the circle of ThunderClan cats. Not long after, Brambleclaw again, spoke to the five cats. "Come, now. We have a long journey ahead of us." He meowed, loud enough for them all to hear. The rest of his companions fell in and Brambleclaw took the first step on the journey of a deputy… becoming a leader.

**A/N - Well, okay, I know this one was a little shorter than usual, but it's all I could fit in between the last chapter and the next! (this was an add-on, and was not anticipated) But, I hope you liked it, all the same, and PLEASEEEEE REVVEIIWWW! Thanks for reading! And for reveiwing, in advance. ;)**


	5. The Final Choice

**A/N - Hey, again! Okay, just another chappy. Thanks for the reveiws, and I hope you enjoy the most recent installment of Warriors: Sunset! **

**Disclaimer- No, nonononono! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORSSSS! Yay for me. YET! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm tired! Can't we rest yet?" Rabbitpaw whined.

"We're almost there." Brackenfur told her. "We have to be there by nightfall, remember?"

Rabbitpaw sighed.

"Don't worry, Rabbitpaw. It can't be much longer now." Birchpaw mewed. He pressed his body against hers, supporting her as if she were limping with a hurt paw. She buried her small, pink nose in his shoulder.

"It _is_ a _bit_ more of a trip then it was to the Moonstone back in the old forest, but once we make it over this hill we'll be able to see resting stones." Cinderpelt grunted. "That's just outside Moonshine Place." She winced, glancing down at her broken leg.

"Is your leg bothering you, Cinderpelt?" Brambleclaw asked sympathetically. She shook her head slowly.

"The pain, I can deal with. It's the fact that it's slowing us down that bothers me!" She said darkly. She glared down hatefully at her stubborn, broken leg.

"I'm sure we'll make it with plenty time to spare." Brambleclaw mewed comfortingly.

"We'd better be."

"Keep moving, you two." Sootfur, who was at the rear ushered the tired apprentices along.

"But we've been walking all day!" Rabbitpaw exclaimed. Birchpaw nodded in agreement.

"Yup! I'll tell you something, I'm going to sleep for a moon whenever we get back to camp!" He meowed. Rabbitpaw giggled as Brackenfur blinked with amusement. Cinderpelt stopped at the top of the hill and called down to the others.

"There! Resting Stones!" She pointed with her tail as Sootfur and the two younger cats came to stand beside the other three.

"Hey, yeah! I see them!" Rabbitpaw squealed. "C'mon, Birchpaw! I'll race you down the hill!" She bolted off, half running, half falling. Birchpaw shook his head and dashed after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"You two go on ahead after them. I'll stay with Cinderpelt." Brambleclaw ordered Brackenfur and Sootfur. They both nodded and raced away. "You ready, Cinderpelt?" He asked.

"Of course, I am!" She meowed confidently. She started down the hill, but stumbled slightly. Brambleclaw rushed forward and pressed his flank against hers to steady her. She blinked gratefully at him and they made their way down the hill together, just like that, slowly, but steadily.

"Aaaahhhhhh. Much better!" They heard Rabbitpaw sigh, easing herself onto a warm rock between Sootfur and Birchpaw.

"We _do _have time for a short rest," Cinderpelt mewed with her eyes on the sky. "But we should at least be _inside_ when the moonlight hits Moonpebble Cave."

"Alright." Brambleclaw helped Cinderpelt as they leapt from rock to rock. She let out a long breath as she lied across a particularly large boulder next to her brother. She gestured with her tail for Brambleclaw to sit beside her. He gently lowered himself to the same boulder.

"Okay," She continued. "Here's what you have to do when you're ready: we'll go in just before moon comes up. If we're on time, the Moon Pebbles in the dark tunnel that leads to the Steam Rock in the center. You lay on top of it. I lay next to it."

"Hmm."

"Brambleclaw, are you sleeping?"

"No, no… I'm awake." He sighed.

They sat for a while before Cinderpelt finally lifted her head to the sky and mewed: "I think it's about time we headed in."

"Alright, Cinderpelt." Brambleclaw meowed, his voice quivering.

"Nervous?" She asked, her voice teasing.

"Yes!" He admitted.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

He dipped his head gratefully to her.

"Okay," He meowed thoughtfully. "Brackenfur and Rabbitpaw, you can stay outside and guard the entrance. Birchpaw and Sootfur, you two can come with us."

"'Kay." Rabbitpaw leapt from her rock and sat very strait beside the entrance, apparently taking her job of guarding very seriously. Brackenfur twitched his whiskers with amusement and left Cinderpelt's side to stand on the other side of the cave.

"Well, let's go, then!" Cinderpelt meowed. The four cats stood and leapt from Resting Stones. They mewed hurried goodbyes to Rabbitpaw and Brackenfur as the y padded through the entrance to the Dark Tunnel of Moonpebble Cave.

"It's so dark!" Birchpaw mewed, surprised. His voice echoed off the walls.

"It should get brighter soon." Cinderpelt insisted.

"Until then, use your nose as well as your eyes, Birchpaw. Try to follow my scent." Brambleclaw meowed.

"Right!" He replied brightly. They walked on for a short while, sniffing their way through the tunnel. Then, around halfway through, Moonpebbles, encrusted in the walls, floor and ceiling came alive with such brightness that for a second it hurt the cats' eyes.

"Wow." Brambleclaw breathed, in awe.

"It's _too _bright now!" Birchpaw exclaimed, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Birchpaw," Sootfur told him. "Let them adjust."

"Okay." He agreed unenthusiastically.

"Come on! Let's keep moving." Cinderpelt urged. Luckily, the moonpebbles that gave the cave it's name lined every inch of the cave, flooding the tunnel with light and lighting their way, all the way to the sanctuary at the back. "There! Do you see the opening, Brambleclaw?" Cinderpelt asked with relief in her voice.

"I see it…" He answered her unsurely. He could feel his stomach churning, a result of his anxious nerves.

"Let's go!" The group raced to the entrance, but paused just before it.

"Well, this is where we leave you." Cinderpelt mewed to Sootfur and Birchpaw. "We'll be in there." She indicated the entrance behind them with a flick of her tail. "It may take a while, just to warn you. When we return, we get outside as fast as possible without a word. Not a single mew. Is that understood?" They both nodded gravely. She turned to Brambleclaw. "That goes for you, too - and me - not a sound until we leave Moonpebble Cave."

"Wow," Sootfur meowed to Brambleclaw with an anxious glance at Birchpaw. "The next time we see you, you'll be our leader!"

"That's right." Cinderpelt mewed.

"It won't be _too_ different!" Brambleclaw assured them.

"It _will_ be different. It'll be better." Cinderpelt rested her tail on Brambleclaw's shoulder comfortingly. The four cats stood in silence for a moment longer.

"Guess we'd better get this over with, then." Brambleclaw mewed.

"Right." Cinderpelt agreed. She nodded to Sootfur and Birchpaw, turned and padded through the entrance.

"I'll be back." Brambleclaw mewed. He followed Cinderpelt through the opening. When he entered the area, he was instantly chilled to the bone.

"Come, Brambleclaw. Don't be nervous." Cinderpelt mewed as she sat beside the Steam Rock, her voice echoing in the quiet sanctuary.

"It's so cold!"

"I know it is. If you're ready to share dreams with StarClan now, it is time for you to lay upon the Steam Rock."

He nodded. Was he ready? This was his last chance to change his mind! This was a big deal. A huge deal! Was he going to be able to hold the whole of ThunderClan on his broad shoulders? Then again, he already was, wasn't he? Becoming leader was easier, _and_ better for the Clan. Besides, he had the support of every cat in the Clan, from the oldest elder, to the youngest kit. This was the one thing he could do to cure all of ThunderClan's problems! If he wouldn't do this for his Clan, even when given the chance, he wasn't even worthy to be deputy!

"I'm ready." He meowed with newfound confidence. He padded past her and leapt to the Steam Rock. It was cold at first. As he lowered himself onto his belly, he felt as though the blood pumping through his veins would freeze. Then, it started to get warmer. It matched his body temperature in no time. It got hotter and hotter until steam rose up from the rock beneath his body. He thought he might burst into flames if the Steam Rock got much hotter! He wanted to jump from the rock and make the pain stop, but he stayed put. He had to, for the sake of his Clan. Finally, when he thought he could stand the pain no longer, he yelped.

"Cinderpelt, it hurts!" He cried. "Cinderpelt!" The pain increased even further. "Cinderpelt, what do I do?" He mewed desperately. Suddenly, the smooth stone surface beneath him cooled, and his pain was gone without a trace. "Cinderpelt?" Brambleclaw asked after a long sigh of relief. Why wasn't she answering him? What was wrong? Without warning, the Steam Rock sunk, leaving him standing in what felt like dirt. He turned to his keen senses to help him here. His ears swiveled around as he heard the soft rustling of leaves. He felt the wind ruffling through his fur. The scents of the forest met his nose, and finally, Brambleclaw blinked open his eyes to see nothing. It was as dark as the tunnel before moonlight hit it, but he felt the presence of another cat… in front of him? "Cinderpelt?" He asked, unsurely. Still no answer. "Is anyone there?" Silence. His ears pivoted once more, hearing a twig snap somewhere under a paw. "Hey!" He was becoming irritated. Why wouldn't it answer him? "I know you're here, who- or what- ever you are!" Brambleclaw growled, the fur rising on his back. "What's going on?" He meowed fiercely. He was growing more and more agitated and even dizzy, turning in circles and yowling into the trees. "Where am I? Show yourself!" Suddenly, he heard a purr of amusement rumbling on the wind:

"Welcome, young Brambleclaw."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I 3 the cliffhangers. Alright, people, you know what I want. REVEIWSS! Thanks!**


	6. A Leader's Journey Part I

**Hey, all. Thanks for the reviews, once again! Err... _review_. xP You may now find the answer to your question! ;))) So, I'll quit my rambling and carrying on, and let you all get strait to the moment you've all been waiting for. xD jk. Just R&R. lol.**

**Disclaimer - You need your eyes checked if you think this is Erin Hunter's (or Kate Cary& Cherith Baldry's) writing. xP**

**Chapter 5**

_**Part I**_

"Bluestar?" Brambleclaw asked, surprised. The purr grew louder. All of the sudden, the forest was lit up by a flash of light that never faded. It revealed the dirt pit he was standing in, twice the size of ThunderClan camp, outlined by the tallest oaks he'd ever seen n his life. He'd never seen this place before, either! And there was Bluestar, standing barely a tail-length in front of him, just as he'd thought.

"Bluestar." He sighed. _So Firestar IS alive! Thank StarClan!_ He thought, feeling relief wash over him like a flood. Ironically, he was in the right place to thank his ancestors! He remained silent, however, and decided there were more important things to ask them. "Er, Bluestar?"

She nodded, allowing him to speak. He dipped his head.

"If Firestar is alive, he _is_ the leader of ThunderClan…?"

She nodded again.

"Then, er… why am I here?"

Bluestar let out a long, mournful sigh and looked down at her paws. She then, flicked her tail towards the sky at someone unseen, causing Brambleclaw to lift his head curiously. What he saw made him gasp and want to shrink away, but curiosity made him stay. Every star in the sky was shining brighter than ever and swirling over him and Bluestar like a tornado trying to touch the ground. Bluestar, too, lifted her eyes, but they rested on Brambleclaw to watch his reaction. Stars flew out of the formation in clusters to float down and touch their paws to the dirt as warriors of StarClan. Brambleclaw was at a complete loss for words. He stared in awe as the stars morphed into cats right before his eyes. When there were no stars left in the sky, and cats filled every inch of earth until the trees, Bluestar called his name again.

"Brambleclaw,"

He gave a short dip of the head.

"Firestar has not perished..." She mewed. Brambleclaw's heart leapt.

"Yet."

His jaw fell open slightly, as he felt his heart hit the rock bottom of his stomach. He felt like he was either melting or sinking into the soft earth, just as the Steam Rock had, as his stomach did back flips. Just then, a she-cat he knew to be Spottedleaf, the Medicine Cat from when Firestar had first arrived at the old forest from Firestar's stories, stepped forward. She flicked her tail at Bluestar, asking permission to speak to the dark brown warrior before them. She nodded, and the pretty tabby sat in front of him.

"Forgive Bluestar," She mewed sadly, glancing at Bluestar, who was once again, staring at her paws. "We're all a bit… _shaken up_ about the situation." She turned her head and met Bluestar's eyes. "Should I tell him, Bluestar?" She asked solemnly. Every cat stared and all were silent as Spottedleaf calmly waited for her to reply. Bluestar turned away.

"Go ahead." She mewed quietly. Spottedleaf tore her eyes off Bluestar and instead gazed at Brambleclaw, whose face showed exactly how afraid he was to find out what dreadful thing had happened to his beloved leader. She motioned with her tail for all to be quiet as she informed Brambleclaw of Firestar's 'situation'. "When Graystripe was captured by two-legs, he was kept inside the monster. Somehow, while the monster was traveling through a different two-leg place, he escaped. Before he could find his way back to ThunderClan, he was captured by another two-leg monster and taken to a place we call 'Kittypet Place'. Cats go in, and come out in cages carried by two-legs!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Brambleclaw asked. Spottedleaf shifted her paws anxiously.

"Actually, there's not much we _can _do! For some reason, StarClan cannot be with them. We can watch outside of Kittypet Place, but we can't be with them _in_side! I'm afraid Firestar and Graystripe are on their own."

"Well-well at least he's still alive! He can get himself and Graystripe out and-and… scent his way back to us!" He spluttered, half for his own benefit, trying to keep himself calm and confident.

"About that, we don't know if he _will_ come back. Like I said, cats go in, and come back out. He and Graystripe haven't!" She took a calmer, softer tone when she added: "If they get out, we'll be with them. But we are unsure of how long it will take. _If_ he gets out."

"But-but-but!" He stammered.

"Don't you see, Brambleclaw!" Bluestar meowed, her voice full of frustrated rage and sorrow. "You will receive nine lives tonight, and become leader of ThunderClan because we don't know if Firestar will ever continue to be! We feel that ThunderClan needs a leader. Not wants, Brambleclaw, _needs_… to survive!"

Brambleclaw just blinked at her. Were they _really_ telling him that his leader might never return? They were giving up on him already! He let out a long breath, realizing he'd been holding it in. _He_ would not give up so fast! _He_ would not lose faith in Firestar! The moment of defiance was a short one, though it merely lost its strength, rather than dying completely. _Of course…_ He thought, after his frustration was released slightly. He let out a long breath, realizing he'd been holding it in. _When StarClan tells me ThunderClan needs a leader, I can't say 'no', can I? That would be sentencing my own Clan to death! When Firestar does return, (not if, when) I'll be ready to simply reassume my position as a loyal warrior and deputy of ThunderClan. _He dipped his head to Bluestar.

"I'm glad you see our point." She mewed. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives, then?"

"Yes." He answered firmly. She nodded and backed away into the mass of cats behind her. A dark grey she-cat emerged and padded forward to meet him, taking Bluestar's place.

"Yellowfang?" He asked. She gave a small nod. He murmured into her ear: "Cinderpelt has become an excellent Medicine Cat." But then, Brambleclaw hung his head. He knew this wasn't what he really needed to tell her. "I heard how you died while Firestar saved me rather than you when I was a kit. My life cost you yours." He mewed quietly. "I'm sorry." When he looked up, she shook her head as if to say: 'You big dope! You contributed nothing to my death. Firestar coming to my rescue would only have brought death on us both.' He nodded, and a speck of her old humor shone in her bright yellow eyes. She bent and pushed her nose through the fur on his head.

First, her wet nose chilled him, sending shivers down his spine. Then, it burned as though it were a flame, searing the skin beneath his fur. The sensation was a bit like that of the Steam Rock. He wanted to flinch, duck away, but like on that smooth, shale surface back in Moonpebble Cave, he forced himself to stay where he was.

"With this life I give you faith, in your warrior ancestors, in your Clan, in yourself," She paused. "And in Firestar." Yellowfang blinked one yellow eye in a meaningful wink. _So she thinks he will return as well! _He thought, ceremoniously. _It seems not al of StarClan has given up hope!_ "Use it well to make the decisions that will benefit your Clan."

As he felt the new life flow through his body, he also felt, saw and knew her life as though he'd lived it himself. He saw her kit, and felt how much she had loved him. He knew her pride as she saw that same kit become a warrior, and then a leader. He knew her love for her job as Medicine Cat and her love for her clan. He felt the satisfaction of healing the cats in need and saving some of them from death. He felt her faith in her son, her faith that StarClan would help him become a better leader someday, even as he did horrible things, and even drove her out of her own Clan. He knew how happy and grateful she was, being accepted into a Clan that wasn't her own. He knew the fierceness of her relationship with Firestar, when he was just an apprentice. He felt her anguish as she realized not even StarClan could help her son, and her grief when she killed him to put an end to the distress he'd caused, and would most likely have continued to cause. He saw her become Medicine Cat to ThunderClan and then mentor to the crippled apprentice, Cinderpelt. He felt her pride, as Firestar became leader, just as when her own son had done the same. Finally, he saw her die, and felt how worried she was that the murder of her son had cost her her place in StarClan. He saw everything, every moment of her life, in that brief time when the fresh, new life flowed into him.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I'm an old cat, Brambleclaw." She rasped. "Your life was just beginning. If I'd had the choice, I would have given my life for yours anyway. Your Clan needs you, now. And like you said, Cinderpelt has become an excellent Medicine Cat." She gulped. "I'm happy here." Yellowfang glanced back at the cat she had been sitting with. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Th-th- thank you!" He stammered. As she backed away, Brambleclaw felt as though through her whole life, he had padded beside her. Now, she looked happy, content. She _had_ been welcomed into StarClan. She seemed so carefree! As she sat, he noticed a tom that looked an awful lot like Brokenstar had. Was he the father maybe? Whoever her was, he looked as pleased being with her as she was with him.

He realized that while his gaze had lingered on the two cats, another had begun to pad toward him. It was One-eye; the pale grey she-cat that used to tell him stories when he was a kit! The elder looked so much younger than when he'd last seen her! It looked as though she had recovered her sight, at least a bit, anyway. She stared right at him, whereas when she was alive, she probably wouldn't have. She bent so that the tip of her nose just touched the hair on his head.

"With this life I give you logic." She mewed. "Use it well to outwit your enemies and overcome the many problems you will face as a leader."

The new life coursed through him with agonizing pain, showing him battles, corruptions, harsh winters, long droughts, every problem he'd ever witnessed, and some he hadn't, leaving him gasping on the dirt floor.

_How much pain will I go through before this night was over!_ He wondered horrifically. When he caught his breath and opened his eyes again, she already sat with the rest of StarClan, and the third cat was moving forward. This one was a lot younger than both of the cats he'd seen already, _and_ this cat was a tom. Brambleclaw immediately recognized the small form that was Shrewpaw. He had a glossy coat, a well-muscled body and was in much better shape than before he'd joined StarClan. When he'd died, ThunderClan had been dealing with two-legs taking over their territory in the old forest, and were extremely low on fresh-kill. He looked back to his normal size now. In fact, he looked almost like a warrior, himself! _You would've been an amazing addition to the Clan, Shrewpaw. _Brambleclaw thought sadly. But his depression faded as new thoughts erupted into his mind. _I'll have to tell Squirreltail… and Ferncloud and Dustpelt! They'll be happy to know how well he's doing. _Brambleclaw thought as the young cat took his place where the two before him had sat.

"I'm so glad you're alright here!" Brambleclaw sighed.

"With this life I give you protection." Shrewpaw meowed, resting his nose on Brambleclaw's head. He didn't so much as nod in recognition of his words, but rather continued with giving him his next life. "Use it well to defend all those you are responsible for."

_There was a flash, bright as the sun and he was back in the old forest, running at an exhilarating speed! He could feel drops of rain pelt against his face, blurring his eyesight as he bolted forward after the largest pheasant he'd ever seen! Excitement flooded his heart. He would be considered a hero after he brought this back to his Clan! Maybe he would even be made a warrior! There was a feeling of pure joy and he didn't even notice his paws sliding across the wet grass. Suddenly, his paws met the rough road of the Thunderpath. He almost slipped, feeling small, sharp stones digging themselves into his paws and cutting his pads. He stumbled and nearly fell, cursing himself for losing the pheasant and landing himself on the Thunderpath. Then, there was a yellow flash of light and the eyes of a two-leg monster blinded him. There was an instant of excruciating pain and he wondered briefly if he'd be joining StarClan, himself, but the pain was over almost as soon as it had begun._

Brambleclaw knew Shrewpaw had just shared with him what he'd experienced right before death.

"Oh, Shrewpaw," He heaved, catching his breath. "If only you could have seen our new home."

The dark tom blinked sadly at him before turning and padding away. He sat and another cat rose to her paws. Brambleclaw made the pale gray she-cat out to be Willowpelt, Ashfur's and Ferncloud's mother. The dark brown warrior had only been an apprentice when she'd been murdered. Now she was contributing one of his nine lives, and celebrating his leadership! She gently touched her nose to Brambleclaw.

"With this life I give you compassion." She mewed softly. "Use it well, as father, as mentor, and as leader, to care for and listen to every cat who crosses your path."

This time, unlike the last three times, there was no pain. Brambleclaw felt the soft, warm fur of his mother's belly and the contentment of lying beside his sister. He felt the joy of becoming an apprentice and the strong bond between himself and his mentor. He felt the gentle rising and falling of Squirreltail's flank against his as they slept together in the warriors' den. He remembered the over-whelming happiness he'd felt, touching noses with his apprentice for the first time. He relived every moment he'd spent building that special relationship with his own apprentice that he'd had with his mentor. He revisited that moment when he'd first laid eyes on his kits and when he'd spent long, lazy afternoons cuddling and playing with them. Every special moment he'd ever experienced with any cat flashed before his wide amber eyes, filling him with a calm sense of happiness before the new life was finally his.

Instead of snapping back to reality as he head with the other lives, he eased back into consciousness to find the fifth cat _…er… cats!_ already waiting. Two small scraps of fur sat side by side, staring up at him with their bright blue eyes.

"Hollykit?" Brambleclaw asked in astonishment. "Larchkit?"

The two nodded vigorously. Hollykit leaned forward, and he ducked his head so that she could reach his ear.

"You have to bend lower," She whispered in her tiny little mew. She glanced over at her brother, who gave a muffled giggle in a high-pitched voice, and she half-giggled too, as she mewed: "We can't reach your head."

"Oh!" Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers in amusement and bent his neck so his head was low to the ground. Both kits shoved their little pink noses into his head fur as far as they would go. Larchkit sneezed and his sister shushed him.

"With this life we give you ambition." The two mewed simultaneously. "Use it well to et what your Clan needs, no matter what it takes."

_Suddenly, he felt like his fur was being ripped from his body, like he was being skinned alive! His skin seemed to burn as if it had been set on fire! He felt pain in all its forms and even his heart seemed to burn with a fire hotter than any he'd ever known. He nearly yelped, but something told him to stay silent, to hold it in, so he bravely gritted his teeth and did so. _When the agonizing pain had passed through his body, he was left in a heaving mess on the ground. _How could two giggling kits cause me to suffer like this! _Brambleclaw thought sarcastically as the mind-numbing pain ebbed.

Hollykit and Larchkit raced away, pausing only to pounce on each other before they reached their destination. _At least they can still be happy, carefree kits, free to play with each other when they like. Poor Birchpaw. The only kit left alive out of the litter of three! _Brambleclaw thought, depressed._ In a way, it's good, I guess. At least Birchpaw has his friends, his peers. If one of those two had been left with him, then the only dead one would be completely alone here. I just wish Birchpaw could be here with me, too. If only…if only he could have seen his littermates one last time! And see how happy they are._

His thoughts were set aside easily. The next cat he saw gave him mixed feelings.

"Frostfur!" He exclaimed. He was both happy to see her, and saddened to find that she'd passed away. She, Speckletail, and the RiverClan elders had insisted on being left behind while the rest of the four Clans made that long journey to find a new home. Every cat from both ThunderClan and RiverClan had been very upset at the time.

Frostfur looked down at him with softness in her eyes. "With this life I give you fierceness." She told him. "Use it well in battle as you fight for ThunderClan until the last breath in your body is gone, with every life you have to defeat whatever may threaten your Clan."

Millions of battles flashed before his eyes, as he heard battle cries, moans of the dying warriors, yowls of triumph and yowls of pain. He lived each and every battle he saw. He felt mud splash across his face, rain pelting down upon a bloody battle. He saw images of claws and teeth flash inches from his face. He felt anger rise inside him as a cat sliced open his nose. He tasted the warm, salty blood of an enemy as he sank his teeth into another cat's shoulder. He moaned loudly as he felt fresh blood gush from just above his eye, temporarily blinding him. Then, in another battle, he bared his teeth; standing boldly in front of his Clan, ready to fight an entire pack of snarling, slobbering dogs. He emitted a loud battle cry of his own as he leapt to the dog leader's back and dug in his claws. He was whipped back and forth, making his world spin. He let out a yowl of triumph as he leapt at the dog's neck, jaws parted. The dog fell to the ground, but he still clung to it's back. He stood proudly on top of the leader, head and tail held high. He watched happily as the rest of the pack fled. ThunderClan cheered behind him. Then, a cat the size of a lion in yet another battle pinned him down! As the cat bent its head over Brambleclaw's neck, teeth bared, he raked his claws across its belly. In a different one, he was alone, fighting his way through millions of tigers, lions, leopards, dogs, badgers and every other living threat, trying desperately to make his way to his perishing Clan on the other side. He experienced nightmare after nightmare after nightmare, and when it was all done, he felt like a veteran!

He actually checked to make sure he hadn't received any souvenirs from this extravagantly realistic dream of sorts. 'Though he was still in one piece, he couldn't find a spot on his body that didn't sting. He felt so full of life, yet so exhausted that he worried that the last three cats would have trouble fitting their lives into him, or keeping him conscious to receive them! How would he possibly survive this! At least if he didn't, as of now, he had six more lives left to live!

He took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for another life. Brambleclaw lifted his amber gaze to see a great white tom, calmly making his way through the other members of StarClan to take his turn.

**_Yay. Another chappie, another…. set of reviews? PLEASE? __I like reviews… I need reviews…. GIMME REVIEWSSSSS! Lol. Well, sorry for the SECOND cliffhanger, (xD) but the chapter is too long to put up as one single chapter! (A-whoopsie…!) So, I've been forced to separate it into parts. As in- part I, PartII, Part III, and so on. Probably only three. And, I couldn't really do that without CLIFFHANGERS. So, there ya go. XP Sowwy…! And…… review? _**


End file.
